Another Reality
by Psychomanaic
Summary: A girl is transported to the DBZ world and now she has to find a way back. But what will happen when she falls in love with a guy way out of her league?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No own DBZ.  
  
Psy: I thought I should write a drama/mystery fic. The other two have not been anything else, so.........here it is. Enjoy! ^^ (He he he.....guess who the main character is?)  
  
Prologue: Where Did She Come From?  
  
Psy threw her notebook on her desk beside the bed. It was the end of another boring school day and she had a load of homework to do. She hated her teachers. She hated school. And, most importantly, she hated her parents. They never treated her right. They thought she was still their "baby" when in fact she was 18 years old and quite capable of taking care of herself. She only liked to go to her parents' house (it was NEVER her house anymore) to do her homework since her obnoxious roommate was currently at their dorm room.  
  
Psy jumped onto her bed and closed her eyes. She would do her homework later........much, much later.........She drifted off to sleep, not aware of a shining light that surrounded her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku sat up straight in bed. He felt that something was wrong. Not evil wrong, but wrong. Something was amiss. He got out of bed, put on his gi, and went outside.  
  
The air was covered with a thick mist that made it hard to see through. Goku squinted his eyes to try to see through the thick fog and mist. He sighed when he couldn't see 5 feet in front of himself. I guess I'll have to just walk around and try to feel where the trouble's at. He walked on until he reached the edge of the forest. The feeling he had in bed grew strong again. He cautiously walked on until his feet rubbed against something. He looked down to see a young teenage girl lying there, asleep. Where did she come from? Goku nudged her shoulder to try to wake her, but she just turned the other way, still asleep.  
  
Goku sighed. He lifted her up on his shoulder and turned around. He was going to have to take her to his house for now. He flew up into the air and flew straight for home.  
  
Psy: Like? Don't like?  
  
Renna64: Like. ^^ Coolio5: Where did she come from?  
  
Psy: *shrugs* I don't know. But she's nice and so, I'm letting her stay in my room when I type my stories.  
  
Coolio5: What?!  
  
Psy: You heard what I said. Renna, unplug my computer please.  
  
Renna64: Sure thing! ^^ *pulls the plug*  
  
*connection severed* 


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
Psy: So.......next chapter.  
  
Renna64: Okay! ^^  
  
Coolio5: Are you always this cheery?  
  
Renna64: Yes. ^^  
  
Coolio5: Oh great. Not another one.......*walks out the door*  
  
Chapter 1: Where Am I?  
  
Chi-Chi awoke to see Goku wasn't next to her in the bed. "Goku?" She called out. No answer. She got up quickly and got dressed. She ran downstairs and looked into the living room. Goku was lying on the ground, asleep, next to the couch where a teenage girl was sleeping. "Goku!" She yelled, her temper starting to flare. He had to worry her like this; he just had to, didn't he?  
  
"What!?" Goku shouted, jumping up in fear. He turned his head to see Chi-Chi hovering over him. "Oh, hi Chi-Chi." He put one of his hands behind his head in that familiar gesture he always does.  
  
Chi-Chi's angry flare didn't go down as she shouted at Goku. "What are you doing down here? You had me scared and worried, do you know that? I can't believe you would do that, with all the nerve you have......"  
  
Goku just smiled and tried to tell her that he loved her and that he felt that something was wrong and he had to fix it. Chi-Chi didn't stop yelling at him though, knowing full well he was trying to get out of trouble. She took a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him in the head with it. "Ow! Chi-Chi, that hurt!" Goku exclaimed, rubbing his head.  
  
The girl started to get up and opened her eyes. She looked around and instantly felt afraid. Where was she and how did she get here? She jumped up off the couch and started to run for the door when Goku appeared in front of her. "Hey! Where are you going?" The girl just pushed him aside and ran out the door. Goku watched her go. "I wonder what's wrong?" He asked himself.  
Chi-Chi walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, the argument between them already dissipating from her mind. "Maybe you should go talk to her and find out what's wrong."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back soon," Goku replied and he put his two forefingers to his forehead. Soon he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl ran and ran, nearing the forest. Where am I? What am I doing here? Those questions kept echoing in her mind over and over. She had no idea how she got here and where her house and room went. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes, lying on her bed.......She hit something and looked up. Goku was standing in front of her. The girl backed up in horror. He couldn't just appear out of nowhere......that wasn't possible, was it?  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, concern in his voice as he walked slowly and carefully towards the girl. The girl backed up into a tree and cringed.  
  
"N-n-n-nothing," the girl replied shakily as she stared, scared, at Goku.  
  
Goku was concerned. The girl was obviously afraid, but for what reason? He decided to start with basic info from her and work up to what was bothering her. "What's your name?"  
  
"P-Psy," the girl stuttered. "What am I doing here? I don't remember ever being here before......" Psy looked in every direction, trying to find out exactly where she was.  
  
"Well, if you don't know why you are here, where did you come from?"  
  
"New York City, New York."  
  
"Never heard of that place before......" Goku said. "Oh well, this is Japan."  
  
"Japan?!" Psy exclaimed, jumping up and starting to smile. "I love Japan!! Japan is so......what's the word.....um.....sugoi! That's it!" Psy started to exam everything she could, including the bark of the trees.  
  
Goku just stood there, totally confused. This girl was very strange. First she was scared, now she was cheery and happy. Did she have some sort of attitude problem? "Um....Psy, is something wrong?"  
  
"What?" Psy answered. "Well, actually, there is. You look like the hero from Dragonball Z, Goku."  
  
"My name is Goku," Goku answered, perplexed about the girl even further. He didn't understand her at all.  
  
"What? It is? That's scary. I guess I was transported from the future or something like Mirai Trunks was."  
  
"You know Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening," Psy replied, watching a butterfly fly across her vision. Goku sighed. "Well, I'm wondering how I got here. I was in my room, I fell asleep, and then when I awoke, I was here. I think I just time traveled.......Shit! I got to get home!" Psy screamed.  
  
"Do you know how?"  
  
"Um.......no.......can you help me?"  
  
"Um........sure. We could go to Bulma's and see if she can find a way."  
  
"You mean the smart scientist woman, right?"  
  
"Um.......yeah," Goku replied.  
  
"Okay," Psy smiled. "Then let's go!" She held onto Goku's arm as he used his Instant Transmission to get them to Bulma's.  
  
Psy: Ha ha ha! That was so funny!!!!  
  
Coolio5: What? That made NO sense whatsoever to me.  
  
Renna64: It sort of did to me.......  
  
Psy: For all of you readers out there, if this was confusing, sorry. _ I wrote it the best way I could. If you are really confused, e-mail me and I'll try to answer some of your questions. Not all. Some of you I'm sure will ask questions like, "What's going to happen next?" and "Will the girl ever get home?" I'm not going to answer those questions. Oh, look at me, I'm rambling on and on and on and on and on.......  
  
Renna64: *hands over ears* Can you shut her up?  
  
Coolio5: I could never do it. *unplugs the cable to the computer and turns on the T.V. so DBZ is on.  
  
Psy: *stops rambling* Oh! ^^ *runs over to the T.V. and sits there, watching it and being, for once, absolutely quiet* 


	3. Chapter 2: Troubles

Disclaimer: *sigh* Don't own DBZ/GT.  
  
Psy: *still watching the T.V.*  
  
Coolio5: Um....Psy.....shouldn't you be working on your story?  
  
Psy: Wha? Oh, yeah......*runs to the computer and starts typing like crazy*  
  
Renna64: *backing away slowly* She scares me......  
  
Coolio5: She already scares me.  
  
Chapter 2: Troubles  
  
"And so you see, Bulma, she needs to get back to.......what was it again?"  
  
"New York City, New York."  
  
"Right. Can you help her then?" Goku asked Bulma.  
  
"Well, Goku, by the way you said she appeared, I'd probably have to build a Time Machine for her, which will take a couple of years to do. Is that alright with you, Psy?"  
  
Psy stared in complete horror. "A-a-a couple of years?! I'm stuck here for a couple of years?! Great. Now what?"  
  
Right then Vegeta walked in and saw the three standing there. "What's going on here, woman?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Vegeta," Bulma replied.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't, does it?" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"That's right. I don't appreciate you calling me "woman" either, Vegeta."  
  
"I can call you whatever the hell I want to, woman!!"  
  
"Um.....maybe we should leave?" Psy asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah," Goku answered and he used his Instant Transmission again to take them back to his house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a year since Psy has come to the DBZ world. Bulma is half done making the new Time Machine that will transport Psy home and Psy has been living with the Sons. Let's see what's up at the Son's house.......  
  
"I'm sorry I broke that plate, Chi-Chi, I'll clean the area up," Psy said as she started to clean the area where she dropped one of Chi-Chi's precious china plates, Chi-Chi glaring down at her with anger.  
  
"Chi-Chi, give her break, will you?" Goku said as he walked in to see Psy on the floor and Chi-Chi hovering over her.  
  
"I won't allow her to break anything anymore! I've had it with her, Goku! Ever since she's been here, it's been murder! This is the tenth plate she's broken! I'm sorry, Goku, but I think she needs to go somewhere else."  
  
"Aw......Chi-Chi, just give her one more chance, will you?"  
  
"Goku, I've given her 5 chances, and I'm not going to give her another one. She gets kicked out tonight!"  
  
Psy shuddered at those words. Goku's wife was going to kick her out. The only person who treated her like she belonged here was Goku and she was never going to get to eat with him again. She didn't mind him eating like a pig, and she felt warm every time Goku comforted her after Chi-Chi's yelling rampages. She finished cleaning the smashed china plate and emptied her hands of the shards into the trash can. She left the kitchen and walked to her room. Slamming the door after her, she started to pack her things. If Chi-Chi didn't want her there, then she would leave.  
  
She finished packing and opened the window. She turned around to make sure the note on her bed was still there. It was. "Good-bye, Goku," she whispered and she left without a word.  
  
Psy: Trouble. All trouble for poor me...er.....Psy.  
  
Coolio5: Everyone knows it's you.  
  
Renna64: I didn't. ^^  
  
Psy: Don't lie. I know you did.  
  
Renna64: Okay. : (  
  
Psy: So....um.....review and.........see ya! ^^  
  
*connection severed* 


	4. Chapter 3: Lost, Found, and Lost Again

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. Feh.  
  
Psy: Let's see what's next.......  
  
Renna64: Um.....Psy, don't you know what's next?  
  
Psy: No. Why, should I?  
  
*Coolio5 and Renna64 face vault*  
  
Chapter 3: Lost, Found, and Lost Again  
  
Psy kept walking around the forest, trying to find a place to stay for the night. Tomorrow she was going to find a building in the city to stay in. She spotted a tree that held enough shade to keep her from being noticed and got underneath it, near the trunk. She emptied the contents of her bag: a few clothes, some water bottles, a sleeping bag, and her purse. Psy sighed. She wished Goku was here. She missed him and more than just a friend too.  
  
She pulled out her sleeping bag and got under the covers, looking at the moon through the gape in the tree's branches and leaves. The moon looked magical this evening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku looked through the window of Chi-Chi and his room, watching the moon in the sky. He wondered where Psy was right now. She was probably in the forest all alone. He would have gone out there to get her and bring her back if Chi-Chi didn't stop him. He sighed as he began to fall asleep. Maybe he would sneak out later to get her.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psy was abruptly awoken by the sound of an owl. She jumped up out of her sleeping bag and looked around, her arm extended, ready to fire an energy blast at anything that moved. She was taught how to fire ki balls by Goku 3 weeks before she was kicked out and learned how to fly 2 weeks before that. She lowered her arm when nothing was moving and no sound was heard. This was the 2nd time she had been awoken and she didn't like it at all. She got back into her sleeping bag and dreamed the rest of the night in uneasiness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psy awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining down on her face. She wished she felt the same as the rest of the world did. She gathered her things up and started to walk out of the forest. After a few minutes, when she didn't see the opening, Psy got scared. Where was she at? Then she looked on in horror all around her. She was lost. Lost in the humungous forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku stared out towards the forest. Psy's ki was in there. And it wasn't normal either. It was spiked up in fear. She must be lost. I guess I'll have to get her. He sneaked out of the house and flew towards the forest. When he located Psy's ki he used his Instant Transmission and appeared in front of her.  
  
Psy jumped back in alarm and automatically raised her right arm, a ki blast ready to go. "It's just me, Psy," Goku said. Psy let down her arm and let the ki ball dissipate. "Come on, I'll take you back to my house."  
  
"No!" Psy answered. "Chi-Chi will just kick me out again!"  
  
"Alright," Goku responded. "I can show you a great place near the forest where you can stay for now. It's close to my house so I can visit you from time to time."  
  
Psy's eyes brightened up. "You'd do that for me? Really? Oh thanks so much!!" Psy ran to Goku and hugged him in appreciation. Goku, of course, was feeling awkward. Psy realized what she was doing and let go of Goku, but rather slowly. "Can you show me where?"  
  
"Um......sure," Goku said, and he grabbed Psy and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's.....it's beautiful!" Psy exclaimed, running to the cave. "It's better than where I slept last night and it's even got a creek!" She pointed at the flowing stream that flowed all the way down near Goku's house.  
  
"Yeah," Goku nodded his head in agreement. Psy walked on and went to the backside of the cave.  
  
"Hey, Goku, I think you should see this." Goku walked over to where Psy was at and saw a huge crack in the Earth. "Better be careful to avoid that, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Psy leaned over it and examined its deepness. "It's pretty deep down. I can't even see the bottom." She leaned in even more to see deeper and lost her balance. "Whoa!" She screamed as she fell into it. She extended her hand out and Goku caught it. Psy clung onto Goku's arm tightly as she hung over the edge of the fissure. "Don't let go," she cried out.  
  
"I won't," Goku replied, but Psy's arm slipped out of his grasp and she fell down to the abyss below.  
  
Renna64: Where's Psy at?  
  
Coolio5: How should I know?  
  
Renna64: Oh.....oh well. ^^ 


	5. Chapter 4: Trapped

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
  
Coolio5: I'm getting worried now....she's still not back....  
  
Renna64: Me too.....I'll go find her.  
  
Coolio5: Okay. Meanwhile, let's read her next chapter.....  
  
Chapter 4: Trapped  
  
Psy opened her eyes to see she was still down in the abyss. "Damn," she said to herself. She got up and walked down the narrow walkway. "I wish I could fly, but it's too narrow for me. Baka fissure in the ground." She trudged along for a couple of minutes until the area widened into an underground cavern. "I'm finally getting somewhere," she yelled out loud to no one in particular. "Maybe I can find a way out now." She started to walk around the perimeter of it, examining cracks in the walls. When she came to one that was really big, she jumped for joy. "This looks like I could widen it with a ki blast and get through it back to Goku! Yes!" She smiled as she charged up a ki ball. "Goku, here I come!"  
  
She fired it as it made its way to the crack. At the last second, something interceded its path and the two caused a collision. "What the heck....?" Psy asked and then she was knocked out from behind by a mysterious figure.  
  


* * *

  
"Psy!" Goku yelled for the millionth time down the fissure to see if she could hear him or give any signs that she was indeed alive at all. "Grr...." Goku stood up angrily as his aura encircled him. "Why did this have to happen? Why?!" He shouted to the heavens above. "She was so close to going home! So close!! And you had to stop her from getting home, didn't you? Didn't you?!" He fired a ki blast up into the sky to get rid of his anger.  
  
After Goku's anger ceased, he started to cry. Tears fell down his face as he sobbed, "Why? She was special to me. Special and you had to rip her away from my grasp. Why? Why?" He sat down as the tears continued to fall down his face.  
  


* * *

  
Psy awoke to find she was chained to the wall by old-fashioned shackles. "Ugh, where am I?"  
  
A voice issued forth from the darkness that surrounded her. "You are in my little home."  
  
"Home? This is your home? What a weird home to live in," Psy replied as she looked around the dank cavern.  
  
"Well, to me, it is a wonderful home and you should be lucky I'm letting you live," the voice said again and a man appeared from the dark. He wore a tattered gray shirt with some tattered black pants and he wore no shoes. His eyes were hazel/brown and his hair was dirty blonde. "I could have killed you, you know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By shooting a blast at you behind your back. It would have been easy." He walked up to Psy and touched her face with one of his hands, caressing her cheek. Psy moved her head backwards and snapped at his hand, biting his finger. "Ow! Damn you, bitch." He walked back and sat down on a rock. "You'll like me soon enough."  
  
"Like you? Like you?! I don't think so. No."  
  
"You have no choice is this matter. Either you marry me or die."  
  
"I'd die, thank you," Psy replied nastily.  
  
"Hm. You will marry me and love me even if I have to force you too. I could find the dragonballs and make you....."  
  
"You know about the dragonballs?"  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't? With Goku saving the world oh so many times and using the dragonballs often, it would be hard not to."  
  
"I hate you with all my heart."  
  
"You only say that, but the truth is you really love me deep down."  
  
"You wish. I will always love.....love......" Psy stuttered, trying to get the name out. The one person she loved so much.  
  
"Don't even try to speak his name. Since you love him, I'll go and kill him so there will be no other person you love."  
  
"You cold-hearted monster."  
  
"That's what I am," the man replied and he exited the cavern through a secret passageway.  
  
I have to get out of here Psy thought. She powered up two ki blasts in her hand and let them burn the shackles to dust since they were so old. She moved her wrists around to make sure they were okay then ran out the passageway. No way in hell was he going to kill him. No way.  
  


* * *

  
"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as she saw her husband enter through the kitchen door. It was noon and she was making lunch. "Goku, where were you?"  
  
Goku didn't answer but kept walking past her to the stairs up to their room. Chi-Chi stopped making lunch and followed him. She watched him collapse on their bed. "Goku, you better tell me right now where you were at."  
  
Goku sighed. "Psy fell down a fissure behind her home I found for her. I grabbed her arm to save her, but she fell down anyway." Tears welled in his eyes again and he looked up at Chi-Chi. "Why couldn't I save her, Chi-Chi? Why couldn't I?"  
  
Chi-Chi walked to Goku and put her arm on his shoulder. "It's okay, Goku. She'll come back, don't worry. She will. I promise."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, Goku, I do. She'll come. We just have to be patient." She cradled Goku's head in her lap as he stopped crying and began to fall asleep. When he did fall asleep, Chi-Chi carefully got up and turned off the lights. "Good night, Goku," she whispered and she closed the door behind her.  
  


* * *

  
Psy ran on and on. She had to beat the man to Goku. She had to. His life depended on it.  
  
Renna64: Um.....I don't want to say out loud where Psy is.....  
  
Coolio5: Whisper in my ear. Where is she?  
  
Renna64: *leans over and whispers something in his ear*  
  
Coolio5: There? And.....doing....that?  
  
Renna64: *shakes head "yes"*  
  
Coolio5: I'll be right back. *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Renna64: I guess I have to pull the plug. *walks over to the plug and pulls it out*  
  
*connection severed* 


	6. Chapter 5: Love

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?  
  
Coolio5: Is she still in there?  
  
Renna64: Yeah......  
  
Coolio5: *runs back to the bathroom*  
  
Renna64: My friends are weird....  
  
Chapter 5: Love  
  
Love.......so innocent and pure, but it sometimes brings death to your loved ones.....  
  


* * *

  
Psy ran out of the opening of the cave. "So the cave's a part of the cavern...." She whispered to herself as she ran on. She crossed the creek quickly as she got her shoes and the bottom of her black pants dirty. She didn't care though. She was on a mission to save her loved one. And nothing could stop her.  
  


* * *

  
Chi-Chi heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the living room as she was washing the dishes. "What....?" She asked out loud as she entered I, still holding a dish in her hand. A man was standing there, his clothes tattered.  
  
"Is Goku here?" He asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You barge right into my house, breaking glass....." her words were cut short as she collapsed to the floor after being hit in the back of the neck by the man. The dish fell down to the ground with a crash.  
  
"Stupid woman," he said as he climbed the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
Goku woke up to the sound of china breaking. "Chi-Chi?" He got up and got ready to open the door when someone on the other side busted it open. He was thrown to the ground. Goku looked up to see a man standing there. "Wha....?"  
  
"You're Goku, right?" The man asked as he raised his hand to Goku.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
The man didn't answer as he prepared a ki ball. Goku noticed what he was doing and knocked him down. The man tried to push him off, but Goku hung on to him and they both rolled out of the window, falling down to the ground, glass shattering around them. They both got up instantly and started fighting, exchanging punches and blows. Goku just hoped Chi-Chi and Psy were both okay.  
  


* * *

  
Psy entered the house to see Chi-Chi lying on the ground with a bump on the back of her head. "Damn! He's already here," She muttered and she passed Chi-Chi's body as she ran upstairs. Psy noticed the door was already busted down and she ran to the window, seeing Goku and the man fight each other. "Goku!" she shouted and Goku looked up from the battle.  
  
"Psy?" He asked before he got punched hard in the face and sent flying backwards. The man chuckled as he began to charge a ki attack. Psy jumped down from the window, her feet lightly touching the ground. She ran over to Goku as she helped him up. The man still charged up his attack.  
  
"Move it now, woman!" He shouted at Psy, but she shook her head violently.  
  
"No! I will not allow you to hurt Goku!" She stood up bravely in front of Goku as he asked,  
  
"Psy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Something I should have told you long ago, Goku," she replied when the man fired his attack. She snapped her head back to the man and she whispered the words Goku was surprised she would ever say.  
  
"I love you so damn much." The attack hit her head-on, and she collapsed to the ground, unmoving.  
  
Renna64: How sad.....  
  
Coolio5: Yeah.....  
  
Renna64: *pulls plug as tears stream down her face*  
  
*connection severed* 


	7. Chapter 6: Is This The End?

Disclaimer: No own. Feh.  
  
Renna64: Is this the last chapter?  
  
Coolio5: I don't know......  
  
Renna64: Should we ask her?  
  
Coolio5: Are you crazy?! Hell no!!!  
  
Renna64: Okay.... _  
  
Chapter 6: Is This The End?  
  
"Psy!" Goku screamed as she fell down to the ground. He looked up at the man. "You bastard!" He yelled and he charged at him. The man suddenly became afraid. He never saw Goku getting this mad in his whole life, but, then again, he hasn't seen anyone this mad. He tried to duck underneath Goku's flying fist, but it was a feint and he was hit hard in the jaw, which dislocated it. "How dare you kill her!?" Goku jumped backwards and charged up his attack. "Ka.......me....."  
  
The man cowered in fear. "Please don't use that move......don't kill me...."  
  
Goku didn't listen as he continued. "ha.......me......HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He fired the blast as the man was incinerated into nothing. Goku breathed in deeply and ran back down to Psy's side. "Oh Psy, we were close to get you home....." Tears fell down his face steadily as they splashed on Psy's face.  
  
Psy's eyes fluttered open as she saw Goku crying on her. She lifted up her hand and touched his cheek gently. Goku's eyes flew open. "Psy?" She nodded her head.  
  
"I'm alive, Goku. And I mean what I said before......I love you." Goku stared at her in complete shock.  
  
"But I'm married, Psy, and, besides it wouldn't work anyway....."  
  
"I know. I just want you to know that I will always love you," She looked to the house. "But I want to go home. My parents must be worried to death about me since I've been gone so long....."  
  
"Right," Goku nodded. He picked her up and used his Instant Transmission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going to miss you, you know," Bulma said to Psy.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss you guys too."  
  
"If you ever want to see us again, just take the machine to come back here, okay?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well.....I'm glad you're leaving, gaki."  
  
"Vegeta! Be nice!"  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. I know he'll miss me," Psy replied.  
  
"I think not."  
  
"Then how do I know that "gaki" is an affectionate form of brat?"  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled. He turned his back away from her and stormed off. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go now...." Psy stated and she turned and climbed up the ramp. Everyone waved good-bye to her as she started the machine.  
  
Goku walked up as the ship started flying up and away. "Bye Psy!!" He yelled and the ship disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psy appeared outside her house. She jumped out and put the time machine in a capsule Bulma gave her and put it in her pocket. She looked up at the stars and was reminded briefly of Goku and everyone else. A tear slid down her face and she silently whispered, "I'll visit you someday. I promise." And with that, she stepped inside her house.  
  
Psy: It's over!!!!!!!!  
  
Renna64: Where did you come from?  
  
Psy: *shifts eyes* Somewhere......I just came to say that the story's over. *runs back to where she came from*  
  
Coolio5: *runs to the bathroom yet again*  
  
Renna64: Guess I have to pull the plug yet again.....*pulls plug*  
  
*connection severed* 


End file.
